


Ridiculous (Absolutely Ridiculous)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Sharing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Link's a little numb and a bit of a mess thanks to Warheads, and Rhett is into it. Immensely so.





	Ridiculous (Absolutely Ridiculous)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Warheads More is from Jan 23rd, 2017, but it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Also I just dig seeing Link drool. A lot.

“You can't feel that?” Rhett asked as he dragged his thumb along Link's lower lip. He pushed gently, watched the pink flesh move, and Link shrugged one of his shoulders.

 

“I _can_ , but not as much as usual.” Rhett's thumb moved along his lip again, and Link opened his mouth, sucked it in and swirled his tongue around it.

 

Rhett groaned deep in his throat, but didn't pull back. He was already worked up from getting to shove _something_ in Link's mouth- and okay, half a cardboard center of toilet paper and _way_ too many Warheads really weren't _erotic_ -

 

But seeing Link's jaw stretch and the way he drooled around everything _was_.

 

“C'mon man,” Rhett said, forcing an obviously fake laugh. They had other work to do, he didn't need this sort of distraction.

 

Yet, he had been the one who touched Link's lip. Who didn't pull back.

 

In response, Link nipped at Rhett's thumb. He was smiling, lips pulled tight. The same attempt at a grin he gave when it was Rhett's cock in his mouth, and he knew he was being a little devil.

 

Rhett groaned, and Link pulled off his thumb slowly. Wordless he pushed his chair back- which had been pulled obscenely close to Rhett's and _facing him_ as if normal people sat like that-  and slid from it.

 

He hit the floor but didn't wince. Experience told Rhett Link liked it best when his knees ached a little. Instead he leaned forward, got his hands on Rhett's knees, and _squeezed_.

 

He wanted an invitation.

 

As if he didn't always have one.

 

But… “We have more shooting to do.”

 

Link rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Won't take very long.”

 

And Rhett should be _offended_ except that Link was right. Rhett had no self control when his mouth was involved. It was down right embarrassing.

 

Link drummed his fingers against Rhett's legs, unable to sit still. Rhett inhaled slowly, glanced at the shut door, and then gave a mental _fuck it_ and leaned back, spreading his legs a bit more.

 

Link didn't need more. He leaned forward, fingers moving far too quickly to get Rhett's pants open. He tugged impatiently at them at the hem of Rhett's underwear, and Rhett grabbed the arms of his chair and lifted his hips enough that Link could inch them down.

 

“Woah,” he managed, before Link was lifting his cock free. He was half hard, and Link gave him a squeeze, before he glanced back up, looking _disappointed_ like a petulant kid. “What?”

 

“Expected we'd be passed this already.” Another squeeze, and Rhett's breath caught.

 

“Ass,” he managed, but any other words were gone. Link stroked, firm and slow, just the way Rhett liked. Rhett gave his armrests a squeeze and tried to keep from humping Link's fist, knowing he'd just get a disappointed look for not _sitting still_ like Link wanted.

 

And yes, he knew, without Link _saying it_.

 

He was hard in Link's hand quickly, cock flushed pinker than the color on his cheeks. Link's strokes slowed even more, until he was just squeezing the base and _watching_ the way precum dribbled down Rhett's cock.

 

Rhett bit at his cheek, telling himself he wouldn't _beg_. He knew Link wouldn't leave him like this, the good shit would come, Link just had to get his fill of playing around.

 

He broke in about twenty seconds.

 

“ _Link._ ” Link dragged his eyes up at the breathy sound of his name, taking his time studying Rhett's flushed cheeks and slowly frantic growing eyes. “ _C'mon man.”_

 

Link didn't say anything- about the only time he _did_ keep his mouth shut- and leaned forward. He pressed his tongue harder than normal to Rhett's dick, and slowly lapped up the glistening precum. Rhett had a brief moment of wondering if Link's tongue was still partially numb, before Link was closing his lips around his cockhead, and all thoughts simply dissipated.

 

Link sucked gently, that damn _tongue_ swirling around Rhett's cockhead, lapping up salty precum. He teased his slit and Rhett shuddered, groaning. His fingers dug into his thighs harder, and Rhett wished he could feel the bite of his short nails pressing into his skin.

 

He leaned forward, one hand letting go of an armrest to move and cup the back of Link's head. His short hair was stupidly soft in Rhett's palm, and his fingers flexed against the back of his scalp. Link glanced up, eyes large, blown dark behind his glasses. There was drool in the corners of his mouth, and Rhett caught a mental glimpse of the mess he'd been after all those Warheads had been crammed into his mouth.

 

His cock twitched, fresh precum spreading over Link's tongue. Link gave a muffled, pleased noise, and swallowed Rhett deeper, bobbing his head until he had all of Rhett inside him. Rhett guided his head with his hand, the other gripping the chair so tightly his knuckles were white.

 

Link's lips pressed into the curls at Rhett's groin, and Rhett gave a rasped breath, his hips jerking up. Link choked, pulled back and actually off Rhett's cock, a loud, wet _pop_ accompanying the movement. A line of saliva connecting his cockhead to Link's swollen, red lips. There were glistening, and so was his _chin_.

 

Link could get messy, but not usually this messy nor this _easily_.

 

Rhett growled, surging forward. His hand behind Link's head kept him steady, while the other went for the collar of his tshirt, pulling him in. Their mouths crashed together in a clumsy kiss, but neither cared. Rhett bit at Link's lower lip, sucking at it and listening to his partner mewl in joy. He was squirming around, like he wanted to crawl into Rhett's skin-

 

And _god_ what a pleasing thought- except they didn't have _time_ for that, and Rhett would be mourning it all day.

 

“Making a mess,” Link mumbled into the kiss. Rhett bit his lip again quickly, before pulling back, a little confused. Link glanced down, and Rhett leaned back, noticed his cock and smeared precum and saliva along the bottom of his shirt.

 

“ _Shit_ !” He let go of Link, reached down and popped the last couple buttons, pulling 5he shirt apart to try and keep it from being noticable. Link grinned at that, before he leaned forward again. He got his fist around Rhett's cock, pumping him _hard_ , while he pressed his abused mouth to Rhett's navel, leaving wet lip smears behind.

 

“Baby,” he breathed, and Rhett had to squeeze his eyes shut, nearly coming on the spot. He felt Link's teeth nip at his belly, before his mouth was back on his cock.

 

Rhett tipped his head back, moaning _loud_ and damning if anyone walking by could hear. Wouldn't be the first, even if he pretended there was _no way_ anyone had ever even remotely caught them.

 

Link was bobbing his head fast, saliva pooling at the base of Rhett's cock and neither caring. Rhett felt like he was burning up under his skin, veins humming with this warm sort of static cotton. He ran his fingers through Link's hair, forgetting he should try to _not_ mess it up, trying to guide him. Link's hands went high up on his thighs, trying to spread them wider than the chair would allow, like he wanted Rhett cracked in half so he could simply _ravish_ every hidden nerve inside him.

 

Rhett grunted, the sound turning into a holler of Link's name as his muscles seized up tight. He came in a hot wave over Link's tongue, could feel his lover swallowing around him and _welcoming more_ , which only dragged the orgasm on. When he could finally breathe again he collapsed back, limbs feeling soft, limp, as Link continued to suck for a moment, making sure Rhett had given him _everything_.

 

When he pulled off, cool air hit Rhett's wet, warm cock with a shock. He sucked a breath in through his teeth, felt his chair slide back a bit as suddenly Link was up and grabbing the armrests, leaning into him.

 

Link kissed him before Rhett could open his eyes, slick, swollen lips gliding easily along his own. Rhett reached up, grabbed at Link's shoulders and let his partner tip his head back, push his tongue past his lips. Rhett's mouth was flooded with bitterness, and he realized Link was _feeding_ his cum back to him, tongue to tongue.

 

His soft cock twitched and he wished more than _anything_ Link could just bend him over one of their desks for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Link put one knee up against the chair, as if he wanted to climb into Rhett's lap. Which was also a welcome idea, but possibly not the safest considering the computer chair.

 

“Link,” Rhett managed between kisses. Link huffed and pulled back, eyes glancing quickly along Rhett's face, before he stood up abruptly. He grabbed Rhett by the hands and yanked him from the chair, both of them toppling to the floor. Rhett gasped, shoulders taking the impact as he landed on his back. “Jesus Neal-”

 

“Shut up.” Link straddled him, hands fumbling at his own fly. He was squirming, and Rhett had to grasp at his thighs to steady him. Link got his fly open, tugged his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to bob free.

 

Rhett forgot all about his shoulders hurting- and the fact that his back would feel this later for sure. He just watched Link grab his tshirt and hike it up to his ribs, his other hand grasping himself firmly and stroking. His hips bucked, precum dripping down onto Rhett's belly. Link gave a little frustrated growl, like this wasn't what he _wanted_ -

 

And before Rhett could ask what Link _did_ want, Link was dropping down onto him. He kissed him clumsily, his hips jerking erratically as his cock ground into Rhett's belly. It was ridiculous and Rhett felt his cock _wanting_ to respond anyway, as he got a hand in Link's hair, the other grasping at his bare waist.

 

Link hissed in pleasure against Rhett's mouth, before he bit his lip. Rhett groaned, the sting jerking his consciousness around, keeping him firmly focused in the moment. The kiss was wet and still tasted faintly bitter, but he wasn't _complaining_.

 

Link's cock was hot, felt like firm, velvet fire dragging along his belly. Rhett sucked at one of Link's lips, pulled at his hair, and Link gave a stuttering thrust of his hips, before they stilled. Rhett could feel cum pooling along his navel, smearing into his skin.

 

It was _hot_.

 

For the first ten seconds, and one more sloppy kiss.

 

And then it was just _uncomfortable_

 

“Link,” Rhett said, as Link leaned his head down, pressed his forehead to Rhett's shoulder. Link was panting gently. “C'mon man, let me up for a second.”

 

Link mumbled, but didn't move. He felt like dead weight, and Rhett dropped his head back, huffing a sigh. He slid his hand up from Link's waist to his back, rubbing gently. There was the thinnest bit of sweat he could feel before his hand bumped up into the rumpled fabric of his tshirt.

 

Link turned his head, lazily kissed Rhett's jaw, making a face as his beard tickled his nose. “I can feel my mouth again.”

 

Rhett laughed. Full on bellowed with it, and Link started giggling, dropping his face back down.

 

Absolutely ridiculous, all of it.

 

“Get me something to clean up with,” Rhett said as Link's weight finally shifted off him. “You made a mess.”

 

Link.tucked himself away, took a second to close his pants and adjust his glasses. “You like it, baby.”

 

Rhett groaned and closed his eyes, knew Link was grinning because he was _right_ , and there was no way for Rhett to hide it.

 

Not that he really wanted to. _At all_.

 

Ridiculous. Simply, utterly, painfully _perfectly_ ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Link calls Rhett "baby" and he loves it. Change my mind.


End file.
